


Riff

by KnightsofEclipse



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Drabble, Gen, probably a nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightsofEclipse/pseuds/KnightsofEclipse
Summary: Magenta goes up in flames. A nightmare? Probably.





	Riff

What shocked me was he lit it. I didn’t expect that. He had threatened before but he had never actually looked like he was going to go through with it. Now he had, and before my face was a match with a mesmerizing flame dancing on its tip. I didn’t look away even though I could see my death in the flickering light. I still didn’t believe he would hurt me. ‘All of this,’ he indicated the space around us, ‘is over. This is the end.’ I reached out for him and he held out the match to meet me and I watched, dazed, as my whole arm went up in flames. ‘Why? I love you. Don’t you…’ But before I finished he was gone. I stood there alone, slowly burning to nothingness. My last breath echoed around me, sounding distinctly like the name of my killer. ‘Riff.’


End file.
